Yes
by A Thousand Undiscovered Stars
Summary: Set at the end of "My Brother's Wedding". What if Drew and Amy weren't the only ones to leave the party early? Cyrah. One-shot. Complete. What else do you need to know?


_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Parenthood…_

_A/N: Okay, so this story takes place towards the end of the episode "My Brother's Wedding". Maybe Drew and Amy weren't the only ones to slip away from the party… ;) This story is dedicated to Anja1983: Hope you like it! :D_

_**Yes**_

_Sarah shakes her head as she walks away from Billy, Crosby's obnoxious friend who has already hit on her twice tonight. She snorts quietly. **Please. As if I would ever be with him,** she thought as scornfully as she could. If she was being honest with herself, and she did try to be, she knew that she was still hurting over Mark. The truth was: she **did** want to have a baby with him. She was just scared that if they did have a baby together that… maybe he would get tired of her, of them. And she knew that he wasn't like that, she knew that he would be so good to her and for her. But she still couldn't manage to let him in completely, because the truth was that she never had let anyone in completely before but Mark was close, he was so close. And it terrified her._

_All of the thoughts that were running through Sarah's mind crashed to a halt as she felt a hand wrap around her own. **Billy…** she thought tiredly. "Billy, seriously, I…" she trailed off as she turned to see that it was **Mark **standing there behind her. **What…? **She could only comply wordlessly as he pulled her out onto the dance floor._

_"Hi," he says, giving a little smile._

_"Hi…" she replies, stunned to see him here after what she did._

_"Hi," he repeats, before going on a little nervously. "Um… I think I made…"_

_Sarah interrupted. "No, it was me."_

_Mark went on. "Tactical error with you. No, it's not," he said when he saw her start to protest again. "I-I think… we skipped over something when we started talking about having a baby. And, uh, the truth is that I… I wanna be with you."_

_Sarah continued to watch him calmly, despite the adrenaline running through her veins. **He would do that for me – even though I lied and told him that I wasn't sure that I wanted to have a baby with him? **Sarah was in shock. She could tell how much he wanted to have kids, but he was willing to give that up… for her. As she came to this realization, she felt some of her fear dissipate and she listened closely as he went on._

_"And I also… you know, I would like… children, but… people who want to be together… they make a decision to… to be together," he said honestly, looking into her beautiful blue eyes which he had always loved so much. And he meant every word. Because he loved **her**. More than anything. "And then… and then they see, and then life brings what it brings, but at least they're together. And, um, that's… that's where we belong. And I wanna…" he took a deep breath._

_Sarah's eyes widened slightly. **Where's he going with this?** She thought cautiously, and then it occurred to her. **Wait. Is he…?**_

_"I wanna take it one step at a time but in the right order. So…" he paused for just a second to gather his courage. "Sarah Braverman, will you marry me?" he asked, waiting anxiously for her answer. He had never been so terrified in his entire life until now._

_Sarah felt herself smile slowly, her eyes shining brightly. He asked her to marry him. She couldn't believe it. And all of a sudden, she couldn't stand there anymore. So, grinning, she took his hand and walked quickly off the dance floor and across the lawn into the guesthouse, pulling him behind her. As soon as they were inside she shut the door, pushing him up against it and kissing him fiercely and with an intensity that surprised her but not him. But then, she had always been extremely self-deprecating and even self-loathing on occasion, whereas he saw her for who she was: a beautiful, talented, passionate, intelligent, and incredible woman._

_When they finally ended the kiss both Sarah and Mark were breathing hard as they stood, foreheads pressed against each other and wrapped in each other's arms._

_"So…" Mark began once he could speak, the exhilaration that he was feeling clear in his voice. "Does that mean 'yes'?" he asked hopefully, a grin on his face as he stared at his beautiful Sarah._

_Sarah smiled once more and leaned in close to his ear. "Yes," she whispered. "Yes, to **everything**," she clarified, feeling her cheeks start to burn slightly from embarrassment and a little bit of chagrin. She knew that it would have been wrong of her to continue on with their plan to have a baby without telling Mark about her fears, but now they had all disappeared and she felt somewhat silly for worrying in the first place._

_"Everything?" Mark asked hesitantly. Does she mean…?_

_"I mean… yes, I do want to have a baby with you," she confirmed. "I – I was afraid before. I was just being insecure, but now… You make me feel secure, Mark, you make me feel safe," Sarah admitted in a soft voice and Mark felt his heart melt even more than before. He felt honored to have received the trust that she placed in him, and he tried to convey that as he kissed her long and gentle while he slowly moved them over to the bed which was already pulled out and made up._

_Sarah smiled a little through the kiss when he asked, "Are you sure?". She had never been more sure of anything, and she told him that as she quickly removed his jacket and slipped out of her shoes. From then on, there was no need to speak except for whispered "I love you" – s and each other's names._

_An immeasurable amount of time later, they lay beneath all of the blankets wrapped in each other's arms sleepily. But before they drifted off, Sarah called Mark's name quietly. "Hey," she said when he looked at her._

_"Hm?" he asked, looking at her with love and contentment in his eyes._

_Sarah smiled and took hold of one of his hands, placing it on her stomach. "You want this?" she asked seriously._

_Mark smiled and looked at their hands on her abdomen. "Yes," he said firmly to reassure her._

_At his words, Sarah's smile grew a bit wider. "It's going to be difficult. Things are going to change. There's no going back," she warned, but this time, unlike before, she spoke to him as an equal rather than as his superior._

_Mark felt joy rise up inside of him. He was glad that she was speaking to him as an equal this time. How he hated to be treated as a child just because of their age difference. He would do anything for her, but he knew that she was insecure. Now, though, she was trusting him – and he loved her all the more for it. "No, it's not going to be easy. But we don't need easy – not as long as we have each other," he murmured and kissed her softly._

_"We're going to have a baby," Sarah whispered, allowing herself to get excited about it. Ever since Seth, she had always been cautious, always kept a part of herself locked away to keep herself from being hurt too badly. But now… now she could let that piece of her out, because she knew that Mark would never hurt her that way._

_"We're going to have a baby," Mark repeated, gently molding his hand more firmly to his fiancé's abdomen. And as they both drifted off to sleep both of their last thought was how very fulfilled they felt. As if they had been searching for something their entire lives, and now they had found it. All because of one little word: Yes._

_**)( )( )( )( )( The End. )( )( )( )( )(**_

_**A/N: I know, I know. It was kinda sappy. :D Still, I hope you liked it! One-shots benefit from reviews, too, so leave me one! ;)**_


End file.
